


Katsudon! That's what Eros is to me!

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Crack Fic, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Improper use of a pork cutlet bowl, Masturbation, Not to be taken seriously, Other, i have an essay i was supposed to write, what is this, why, yuuri literally has sex with a pork cutlet bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: Yuuri wasn't kidding when he said katsudon was his Eros...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri + Katsudon is my OTP plz no ship hate

Yuuri felt his mouth begin to salivate beyond control. It was as if the world had fallen away and he was in a new dimension of ecstasy. All that filled his nostrils was the soft yet deep scent of pork. Yuuri’s heart began to beat against his chest with anticipation.

He teased himself, not wanting to rush a good thing. As he lifted the bowl to his nose, he almost came right then and there, the anticipation just too much for any human to handle.

“Take me Yuuri,” the katsudon seemed to say.

“Ngh,” he panted, breaths falling short and erratic. “It’s too soon!”

“Don’t you want to eat me up?”

Yuuri raked his nails down his sensitive thigh in a last ditch attempt to shake off some of the arousal. He’d never wanted something, anything, so badly before. He was absolutely enraptured by the pork’s wiles, by the sexual steam rising from the rice. God, it was a good thing he was alone! He moved a hand to his crotch to read just his underwear, which turned out to be a mistake, as the brief touch set his loins ablaze even further.

His grip on the chopsticks faltered, his limbs shaking too hard with anticipation. He could practically taste it already. The pork coaxed him, screaming at him to take it into his mouth. Continuing to tremble, he picked a bite’s worth of food up with the sticks, slowly lifting it towards his mouth. His tongue flicked out, teasing himself with the intense flavour.

"Oh fuck,” he moaned. The egg caressing against his tongue. “I want you so badly.”

“Eat me up!”

Yuuri’s lips trembled. He knew he’s have to consume the bowl soon, or else he might explode. Tentatively, his mouth closed around the katsudon. His eyes immediately blew wide open, a moan emerging from the shock. He’d forgotten how good it felt. Not wanting to completely rush, he picked up another bites worth, shivering as the warm pork made its way down his throat.

“Oh!” His free hand fell to his nipple and he began to rub at it through the layer of his thin shirt. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure of the pork cutlet was almost too overwhelming. Yuuri couldn’t stand the sensations for too much longer, and so his hand naturally slid down the contours of his body, scratching and teasing until he met his target. Once again making sure that he was alone, he took his cock out of its tight confines and wrapped his hand around it.

“Ooooh,” Yuuri rasped, “yeah, like that, oh shit yes~!” His moans came between mouthfuls, his eyes fluttering shut. The katsudon was so beautiful that he knew if he looked at it, he’d orgasm right there and then.

Soon, the chopsticks became simply too much of a challenge and he had to ditch them, using only his hand to practically shovel the food into his mouth. Suddenly, he had an idea. He switched hands, the one previously on his cock moving to his backside to tease his hole. His other hand fisted the rice, and put it straight on his erection. The heat and texture of it created delicious friction and he shuddered, trying to come to terms with the erotic feeling. He was literally having sex with his favourite food and nothing in the world could have made him stop.

“Don’t stop!” The remaining katsudon seemed to be screaming at him.

“Oh oh ahhhhhh!” Yuuri wasted no time and stuck his dick into the bowl. It was too much as he nutted against it, losing all control of his hips. “KATSUDOOOOOOOOON!” he screamed, before panting as he came down.

From a slight crack in the door, Viktor turned away, terrified of what he’d just witnessed. He knew three things for sure. One; Yuuri hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that katsudon was his Eros. Two; he was going to throw away that bowl once Yuuri had left the room because there was no way anybody should have to eat out of that again ever. Three; he currently had the most confusing boner of his life and he needed to go take care of it effective immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself for this


End file.
